


Tainted Love.

by Its_dennis_uwu



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_dennis_uwu/pseuds/Its_dennis_uwu
Summary: Esclavo del entretenimiento público, autor de numerosas desgracias. Nocturno bufón, que sólo la noche lo ama. Nocturno bufón, que en las sombras descansa. Pobre nocturno bufón; nunca creyó, encapricharse con una infame irrealidad.‡◦◍◦‡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, CRÉDITOS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS 1-4 A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL, GREEN DICKS EN FANFICTION.
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, kish/ichigo
Kudos: 3





	1. #00: Prólogo.

**╔═** ⌘ **══** ‡◌֍◌‡ **══** ⌘ **═╗**

ξ **_Prólogo_** ξ

 **╚═** ⌘ **══** ‡◌֍◌‡ **══** ⌘ **═╝**

**_Kisshu &Ichigo UA_ **

Ahora, queridos niños, escuchen con atención. Soy la voz de sus almohadas. Los visitan de noche demonios. Salen del sótano y ven por debajo de sus sábanas. Les roban sus calientes lágrimas sepultadas. Esperan a que salga la luna y las introduce venas. Siluetas sombrías danzantes son.

En la noche sólo se escuchan gritos de desesperación. Sonoros y aberrantes gemidos de destrucción. Entre las penumbras susurran y envenenan con su elixir no magnánimo retumban como truenos. Se presentan a las nuestras voces quebrar. Quieren controlar cada latido de nuestros corazones.

Quieren perturbar nuestra paz. No tienen compasión ni piedad, se les puede comparar con engendros del mal, pero s adicción no tiene nombre.

Sólo la burla de los demás. El entretenimiento general. Disfrazando sus rostros crueles de maldad y lujuria, que pervierten al ser más afamado por sus laureles, sin nada m pintura blanca angelical.

Precioso arlequín infernal, con su belleza celestial imita lo malo para criticar. Trata de enseñar que sólo lo perverso es bueno.

▸◦◍ꕥ◍◦◂


	2. 01: Intoxicated

**┎↝** **▪▫** **◆** **◌•·∙∙**

**_#1: Intoxicated_**

**◌•·∙∙** **◆** **▫▪** **↜** **┚**

* * *

**_Kisshu &Ichigo_ **

**_UA_ **

_–¡Damas y caballeros!_

_–¡Niños y niñas!_

_–¡Henos aquí!_

_−¡Cirque du Nuit!_

* * *

Una lágrima derramando. Una sonrisa burlona. Círculos en las mejillas.

Sólo una porción de pintura facial los caracterizaba.

* * *

—Kish —nombró el mayor, junto con una mirada fría e imperturbable.

—¿Hm? —emitió el joven de cabellera esmeralda, sin el mínimo interés en el llamado de su compañero, mucho menos volteándolo a ver.

—¿Me has escuchado? —Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del adolescente, forzó su mirada e insistió—. Kish, el último acto, sabes que es de gran importancia realizarlo de forma adec-

—Sí, sí, sí —interrumpió el susodicho, sonriéndole socarrón, encarándose con éste—. Te escuché. — Llevó sus manos a las caderas y cerró sus ojos indolentemente. —Aunque no veo por qué tanta preocupación, Pie. —Abrió uno de sus ojos, ampliando su sonrisa de una manera arrogante—. Sabes que el público me ama.

Pie dedicó una de sus más rígidas miradas a Kish, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de él. Suspiró calladamente y se alejó lentamente.

—Sólo haz tu trabajo.

Ante la partida de su más viejo compañero, se cruzó de brazos; manteniendo su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Al escuchar un par de quejidos agudos, abrió sus ojos y se percató de la presencia de su compinche más joven frente a él, mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Esto es aburrido! —exclamó estruendosamente, causando asombro en Kish—. ¡¿Cuándo comenzaremos a despedazar humanos?! ¡Somos sus payasos! —La furia en el pequeño cuerpo no era natural—. ¡Y eso no es a lo que vinimos!

Kish parpadeó un par de veces ante el ataque de cólera. Sonrió.

—Sólo haz tu trabajo —contestó, haciendo burla a Pie al citarlo y desacomodando los cabellos castaños del niño, alejándose de allí, despreocupado.

Inconscientemente, éste se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Pie, quien yacía con una mirada seria hacia el exterior que aquella larga cortina de tono rojizo restringía del interior el cual fue; el centro de un extenso e iluminado circo, cuyo habitado por una gran cantidad de personas en ella.

—Se acerca la hora.

—Bien. —Sonrío alegremente Kish—. Me aburre estar aquí. — Tantas palabras calló Pie al quererse sólo centrar en lo más fundamental del momento.

—Kish, espero que hayas practica- —silenció al ver que Kish ya se había retirado de allí, dejándolo descontento.

_—¡Grand Finale: Les TroisClowns!_

Era hora.

Las luces, las oh espléndidas luces, fueron la parte favorita de Kish. Siempre adoró ser el centro de atención, aun cuando éste compartía su trabajo junto con otros dos más. A pesar de ello, constantemente tuvo en cuenta que fue el preferido de la multitud. ¿Quién querría a un payaso triste y antipático, o un payaso caprichoso e infantil, cuando podías disfrutar de uno travieso y encantador? Los gritos de emoción, las risas de felicidad y los aplausos de exaltación siempre fueron mayormente elevados al recibir la preciada presencia de estos. Después de todo, _¿quién podría ver algo malo en ellos?_ Más bien, _¿a quién le importaba si incluso había algo mal en ellos?_ Ellos tan sólo hacían su trabajo, ¿no es así? el entretenimiento general… _¿cierto?_ Pobre e ingenuo gentío.

Retomaron el paso, acercándose al núcleo de atención máxima. Pese a que la noche fue ceguera debido a la abstracción de las tinieblas, el interior fue perfectamente alumbrado, haciendo resaltar a las estrellas principales. Sin embargo, Kish siempre prefirió la oscuridad sobre la luz.

—Kish…

—Relájate. —Sonrió despreocupado el mencionado—. Al menos déjame disfrutar de esto. —Dio a relucir sus colmillos afilados.

Después de unos minutos de admiración, el espectáculo comenzó. Cada quien, en sus respectivos lugares, cada quien con sus respectivos trabajos. Aun siendo payasos realizaban variados actos cada uno de ellos. Entre ellos fue: malabarismo, funambulismo y/o trapecistas. No obstante, el último acto; quien fue Kisshu el poseedor de ello, fue el más importante, pues fue el broche de oro. Siempre fue distinta cada ocasión en la que el circo se presentaba, pero siempre hacía caer quijadas. Consistía en la combinación de malabarismo y traga fuegos. La función fue la más larga, pero siempre la mejor.

Posteriormente de dos horas, el último acto iba darse a cabo. La multitud entusiasmada, nunca sabiendo qué podría pasar. El jefe e inclusive Pai, intranquilos de cómo podría acabar. Sólo Kish tenía el poder de complacer a todos en cuestión de minutos. La inquietud de Pie comenzaba a reducirse conforme al ver que todo iba saliendo bien. Taruto, el menor de los tres payasos clásicos, irritado; en la espera del aproximado fin. Solo se trataba de cuestión de minutos. La escena de malabarismo iba de maravilla. Kish, adornando su juguetón rostro con una sonrisa que iluminaba el alma de los habitantes, la cual fue secretamente encubierta de picardía y travesura.

Sólo un par de giros más para terminar con ello y finalizar la función por completo con el traga fuegos. Al dar el último giro para proseguir con el último acto, con su sagaz mirada, captó una impresionante imagen de sólo un segundo de duración. Aquello lo perturbó con una enorme intensidad y de golpe, tanto, que tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir su labor. Antes de poder terminar, frenó y buscó la fuente de donde prevenía aquella conmoción que lo había aturdido en pleno acto. Buscó entre el público, el cual fue mayormente pequeñas familias, pero allí estuvo. Una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza, gentilmente acomodada en dos coletas, con un vestido blanco adornado de flores amarillas… siendo rodeada por unos brazos impostores.

—¿Kish?

Sus pies quedaron fijos en el suelo y contempló a lo que tenía a cientos de metros de distancia. Una persona común y corriente no tendría la capacidad de poder captar la belleza de alguien desde tan lejos, ni mucho menos detenerse en medio de su labor por ello. Inconscientemente, dejó caer sus hombros ligeramente. Sus orbes se ampliaron y sus pupilas dilataron. El público entero silenció al verlo quieto. Murmullos escapaban entre las personas, queriendo saber qué sucedía con él.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Termina! —susurró enfurecido Pie.

Dejó caer su mandíbula y su mirada se perdió en la chica. El maquillaje escarlata que traía alrededor de su boca, contorneando una sonrisa burlona, expresaba lo contrario a lo que sus labios realmente formaban. Con la boca semiabierta en la sorpresa y el destello de luz en sus ojos, observó cada centímetro de la dulce chica en su público. Pudo percibir desde donde estaba, el aroma con la que cargaba aquella joven; dejándolo fascinado. Una combinación de fresas y primavera, una esencia tan fresca. Su piel de porcelana le sentaba de maravilla junto con sus cabellos. Su sonrisa que expresaba la sencillez de su persona. La comisura de sus labios, sus pestañas, sus pómulos, su mentón, todo. Todo de ella fue simplemente perfecto. Supo enseguida que ella fue el conjunto de pequeños detalles que hace a una persona perfecta.

¿Fue natural sentirse atraído ante tal inocencia? Definitivamente para él no lo fue. Se percató de aquél sentir cálido que se expandía por el interior de su pecho. Tanto pudor comenzó a herirlo físicamente, con lo cual solucionó contaminando tal honesto sentimiento con picardía. No pudo evitarlo. Decir que lo había dejado atónito fue un insulto a su verdadera reacción. No puede. No puede despegar su atención de ella. Era exquisitamente angelical para él. Su pureza lo estimulaba de una manera que nunca imaginó que podría llegar a sentir. Sintió intensamente la necesidad de ensuciarla con su ser.

Esbozó lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa.

_“«Que el verdadero espectáculo comience.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora original:   
> Whoa xD hacía mucho que no escribía _! Supongo que me estaba enfocando más en el dibujo (oh si~ :V psychoanonymous comenzó a dibujar a Kish!) got tired y quise escribir :D so yeah, aquí está xD espero que en este capítulo se pueda entender más los personajes (son dos conceptos: payaso y…?)
> 
> Recuerden apoyar la historia original en fanfiction con el mismo nombre, autoría de Green Dicks.   
> Los links hacia mis trabajos sin censura se encuentran en mi biografía.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora original: Recopilación de cortos fragmentos de variadas fuentes. Mein Herz Brennt y poemas en general, con pequeñas modificaciones. Uh, sinceramente, espero que se pueda entender. A decir verdad, la idea en general está plasmada ahí, pero algo oculta (?) como no me gusta dar la idea de una sola y con que también sería algo difícil de entender, hice un pseudo prólogo (?). Sé que probablemente por ahora no se diga mucho, pero en el siguiente capítulo se aclarará más jiji porque: DD Kisshu será Kisshu a la 2847382747382 potencia, osea; utopia (R) -para mí jkajkaEdit: -sniff-; -; mis momentos chotos (?) a veces me gustaría poder escribir algo así bonito lovey-dovey D':
> 
> Recuerden apoyar la historia original en fanfiction con el mismo nombre, autoría de Green Dicks.


End file.
